


I'm In Shattered, Frozen Pieces...

by Harmonic_Brush3



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Death, F/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 00:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10956309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harmonic_Brush3/pseuds/Harmonic_Brush3
Summary: AU. What if Barry and Caitlin were together, and that in the future, he saw her die by Savitar's hands?That night has finally come..(AU to 3x22)





	I'm In Shattered, Frozen Pieces...

Time seems to stand still.  
''You lose Barry...''  
Savitar pierces his blade through her, and Barry feels the electricity that pushes him towards her, and he tries to reach her.  
His legs move as fast as they can, he screams as he runs, and his arms push him closer, and closer, but it is already done.  
He knows the truth.  
He's out of time.  
Tick tock. The clock has struck.  
But time still feels slow nevertheless, all the surroundings feel like a blur, the only thing he can think about is her body hitting the pavement, the only thoughts in his head was her name, and that name seemed to appear in his head, simultaneously with the beats of his heart.  
Caitlin. Caitlin. Caitlin.  
He holds her, she is almost lifeless, but she still breathes, barely, the wound in her stomach is a wound that she wouldn't survive, she's lost too much blood already. She looks in his eyes, and he looks back at her.  
It's too late to save her, she'll only be alive for a little while.  
Cisco vibes to their location, he has the medical kit with him, and he runs towards her.  
He is so scared. He is terrified, and she smiles at him. She was dying, but she still looked at him with a smile.  
Cisco tries to stop the bleeding, but it's too late, tears come from him, as he says '''no, no, no'' over and over again. Barry and Cisco look on at her, both of them are standing in time, watching, with sadness.  
''You can't save her...'' Future Barry's words ring in his head. ''Once she becomes Killer Frost, she'll be dead, Caitin will be lost..''  
But Barry can't except that. Her hands touches his hand, and she weakly holds it. Barry can't say anything, he can't think clearly..  
Cisco stands on the opposite side, his face is buried in his arms.  
Barry locks both his hands with her, and she holds it tighter.  
As she breathes her last breath as Caitlin, his world slowly collapses, his fears finally rise, his love turned from sweetness to bitterness, and his mind was in denial.  
But then the final moment if pain would come to be, everything collapses, and that happened when her heart stopped beating, and he screams.  
In that moment everything seemed to fall down, and he was buried within it. She's dead. The hand he was holding becomes limp, but he keeps on holding.  
Memories flash by. The day they met, the way she smiled, her lips when pressed against his which made it feel like all the problems were gone, and the way she hugged him, and her warm body and arms that wrapped against his cold sadness.  
''I am broken, Barry'' Caitlin said, when she was showing signs of becoming Killer Frost.  
''Don't you ever say that! I can't lose you..'' Barry yelled back.  
They tried...They tried to avoid the future of her death, tried to avoid the future of her becoming Killer Frost, but she kept on telling Barry that...  
''Don't do something wrong to save me...''  
''Barry...? Move on if I die..Don't fall apart..''  
She was always selfless, even when her future was in peril, she would worry about the team, about him. But she also kept him in place, made him realize the mistakes he made with Flashpoint, but also forgave him.  
And that's when it happens. As he holds her lifeless body close to him and sobs, waiting for a sign, but fearing what that would be, as he holds the one thing that meant the most close, as he waits for a heart beat, but who's heart beat would that be..?  
He presses his head against hers. ''Please...Cait...''  
But she won't ever reply.  
He dreads this, he needs her back, but it won't be her. His heart shatters, as her icy eyes open. Caitlin's gone.  
Another victim Barry Allen failed to save. And now she will become someone she never wanted to become.  
Once her eyes open, she looks back at him, and breathes out, her breath is icy, and it seems in that one look at him, he could see Caitlin in her.  
The last look at him tore him.  
But then, there was an explosion. Barry is thrown at the wall. The team looks on in shock.  
Cisco and Barry look at each other, the inevitable future is upon them.  
Caitlin stands, her hair white as snow, and her eyes icy blue, like a frozen lake that holds so much pain.  
She remembers Barry. But the hatred is in control.  
Killer Frost is in control.  
And now he must battle someone he loves. The love of his life. And he and Cisco wouldn't be able to do that, they couldn't hurt someone they loved.  
The endless times he would look at her once he woke up in bed, and he would be overjoyed just to see her peacefully sleeping. He couldn't sleep without her, nor she without him.  
As Killer Frost awakens, Barry could only imagine the countless nights without sleep, and turning to see an empty side of the bed.  
The first time they kissed underneath the moonlight. When they moved in, the countless hugs, and the countless minutes he would watch her sleep, waiting for her to be calm as she dreamt, the endless little moments that flash in his mind, turn from joy to ever killing pain, each memory makes him wince.  
He remembers her laugh, which now turns into a cold, chilly, icy laugh.  
And they shared that pain. The pain that made Killer Frost and Savitar who they were, monsters, the pain that drove them to hatred, to loneliness, the bitterness that turns them against the ones they loved.  
Caitlin would always ease the pain that Barry had deep inside him.  
Savitar would always be a part of him. Savitar represented the inner fears, darkness, and anger that Barry held.  
The anger that he had once his mother was killed.  
And Caitlin would mend his broken heart. And he'd mend hers.  
They were always there for one another, since the beginning.  
''Trust me, Barry. You'll never get over this.'' Savitar's words yet again flash in his head.  
Killer Frost has now awaken, and he feels helpless.  
She is gone. And he tries to get her to remember. He tries to get her to remember.  
''I can't lose you!'' He screams at her. ''We can fix you..''  
He steps in front of her.  
''You have to remember...''  
''I am now in charge of Caitlin...Get out of my way...'' She said menacingly.  
She tries to stab with a thick and sharp icicle, before Cisco vibes at her, throwing her onto the wall.  
She gets up and disappears in an explosion of ice.  
Killer Frost escapes, leaving Barry and Cisco to go back to Star Labs. H.R stands there, his look and guilt show the pain he was feeling. But Barry holds hope that he can save her, she can't be gone, she can't be. And Barry knows he'll try everything to cure her.  
Joe looks down, and hugs Barry.  
''We can get her back..''  
But Barry doesn't know, he isn't sure about anything. Caitlin was the heart of the team, the love his life, without her...There is no Flash..But there is also no Barry.  
But deep inside he wonders, can't broken hearts be healed, the way Caitlin healed his, the way he wants to heal hers?  
Hopeless.  
A sea of hopelessness.  
Drowned within the sea, trying to breathe, but the water seems to always rise a bit higher, when you can lift your head, before the waves crash on again, leaving you back to where you started, back to trying to breathe.  
''Hey Barry...'' Caitlin says with a smile, her hair is smooth, and her smile still shows radiance and happiness, the smile that she always gives him, the ones that heal him.  
As he looks through the photos of him and Caitlin, he finds a video of her. She's in their bed, and she looks directly at the camera. It was taken only 23 hours ago. He presses the play button.  
''I just wanted to let you know...That if I become Killer Frost, if the future is inevitable...I want you to know that I love you..I love the way you smile, and how you awkwardly stare at me sometimes, I love your kindness, I love your loyalty, I love how you won't give up..Never lose that, Barr..Don't give up everything just because I'm gone, don't lose hope, don't break...Don't give up on our family, don't lose yourself...Continue being The Flash, and continue standing for everything you stand for, continue being the man I love. 


End file.
